Halo: The Secret Soldier
by MatrixDan
Summary: Subjected to the augmentations of both the Spartan II and III programs, Spartan X6D-121 was considered a monumental success, and a powerful asset. Kept secret from Dr. Halsey and the rest of humanity. Held deep within ONI's main HeadQuarters for years in fear of being discovered, what will happen when he is finally sent to battle? (F Sangheili x M Human)
1. Introduction

**I have always been a massive Halo fan so Im happy to write a story for it! Let me know what you think, I hope you like it! I will continue to update my stories, and there should be one more on its way as well. Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **P.S Has been revised/improved since originally being published.**

 **I do not own halo or its characters* Any listed or non-listed characters eventually make an appearance in the story.**

 **POV Dimitri;**

He looked at himself through the mirror in his bathroom, peering back at him was a tall, muscular man around 7'4 with jet black hair and light blue eyes. He has abnormally large muscles, but with them comes the pain he had endured when he was younger, and despite his age, 46, he didn't look a day over 30, partially because the excessive amount of the torturous augmentations he had been through. Truth is, Dimitri never liked to remind himself or even talk about his past, he hated everything about it. But sometimes he found himself sifting through his memories until he found what he was looking for, bringing slight hatred and disgust as the flashback played like a movie in his mind...

 _ **Flashback: So**_ **metime 40 years ago***

It was on his 6th birthday that his life would be changed forever. He had lived on Madrigal, within the inhabitable zone of the 23 Librae system. On the night of his sixth birthday, he set out by himself to a hill not too far from his house that he normally traveled to just like any other night. Dimitri had hoped to go star gazing tonight just like he normally did, and return home after an hour or so.

After a few minutes of walking he found the hill with ease, he had traveled to it countless numbers of times. It was just big enough to rise above the trees around him, perfect for watching the skies above. He laid down in his usual spot and breathed a sigh of relaxation, feeling a low sweeping breeze wash over him.

"Would you look at them?..." He whispered to himself with a smile. "They're so beautiful." It was a sight like no other, it was an unmatchable beauty, showing off the extraordinary night sky that could leave anyone feeling some sort of happiness within themselves. Time had begun to pass, the wind had begun to pick up and it was getting very late, but he decided to wait a just a little longer and bask in the night sky for just a few more minutes.

He laid on the soft grass, wind blowing through the trees around him. He had been watching the stars for sometime, he started to leave and return home, when he was startled by multiple shadowy figures who had appeared from behind a thick brush wearing strange, black uniforms. One of the men carried a magnum in his hand while the others were seemingly unarmed. Or so he believed...

"Who are you? Are you guys lost?" He asked getting up from the ground, he was fearful, ready to run at a moments notice.

"No boy… but you're coming with us." One of the men said, taking a few steps towards Dimitri, who upon noticing the mans advance, turned and started to run as fast as he could home. He maneged to run a few feet when a overwhelming burning sensation raced across his body. He hit the ground hard as his whole body froze up in protest to the sudden shock.

"I didn't want to do it boy." The same man stated as he put a small stun gun back into his pocket. "OK I will take him back to the Prowler, he has got himself a one way ticket to Reach. You know the drill, now let's cover this up and get out of here."

"Where are y-you taking me?..." Dimitri asked with a grunt. He tried to move but got no response, his body still burned and ached in disapproval to his desperate atempts to flee.

"You will find out soon enough kid." The man replied as he picked up Dimitri and hastily made his way towards a stationary civilian warthog parked behind the bushes from which they came. When they reached it, the man took out a pair of hand cuffs and placed them around Dimitri's wrists, pushing him into the passengers seat.

 _What about mom? And dad? What will happen to them?_ He thought to himself, glancing over to the man who had climbed into the drivers seat. He sped towards an unfamiliar area. It was a heavily wooded area, in the distance he could see the faint glowing of a strange of light. But before Dimitri could ask or look to see where it was they were headed, he felt his body go numb, and mind fade to black, passing out...

 _ **End of Flashback***_

Dimitri suddenly remembered what had happened to his home planet and presumably his parents a few years after he was taken away. His home planet was destroyed by a Covenant glassing campaign in 2528. He had learned of it from browsing secret documents and reports from the ONI network with the help of his trusted A.I. Her name, Alexa, is a advanced A.I. with the some remarkable capabilities. She had hacked into the network, giving him the chance to gaze at some of ONI's most top secret files.

Shaking the thoughts from his head to calm himself, he proceeded to finish up in the bathroom. After a few more moments of stalling, he exited and waked down a hallway, past his living quarters and taking a quick peek inside. It wasn't big, but it was the right size for him. Directly across from the doorway was his bed, beside it were two nightstands topped with books and other junk such as old papers and pictures, as well as a few dressers lined up to the right of the doorway. To the left was a T.V and another small stand next to it topped with more clutter. He was never someone who liked to stay organized.

He continued walking in the direction of the kitchen, stopping at the doorway to adjust what little clothing he had on, stepping fowards...

Laying on the counter near the refrigerator was a small hologram projector and a small sized touch pad.

"Morning Alexa." He said as he opened the fridge to find something to eat.

"Good morning Dimitri." She responded, presenting herself on the projector. She was a blue Spartan with an unprecedented cheerful attitude, wearing MJOLINR Mark IV armor. "You've got yourself a long day ahead of you."

"Why is that?" Dimitri replied pulling out a container of sandwich meat.

"Well you'll see." She smirked. "Its your lucky day."

"Oh as if... I'm sure its nothing." He growled, opening the container and taking one bite after the other of the fresh slices inside.

"You sure seem hungry… ever thought about eating like a normal person and not some sort of animal?" She laughed.

"What do you mean normal?" He asked, stuffing more into his mouth. "A guy can't eat just sandwich meat for once?" He waited for a reply...

Dimitri looked up to see Alexa deep in thought. She looked confused and worried about something. Almost never seeing her like this, he decided to speak up and ask her. He had known her long enough to know something was up, she is normally a laid back and easy going A.I.

"Everything fine?" He asked.

"Well for me yes, you on the other hand… not so much. Let's just say you better get ready for a visit." She answered.

"What? From who- what did I do this time?!" He grumbled in aggravation.

"Nothing surprisingly enough. But this is very important."

"How so?" He asked once more.

"Sorry can't say… it's a secret." She chuckled, watching him cram more into his mouth. "You will find out soon enough." With one last smile she disappeared from the projector. As soon as she vanished from sight Dimitri heard the sliding door to his room open with a soft hiss.

"Dimitri O'Connor? Your presence was requested by Osman." A young looking Soldier standing in the Spartans door way announced.

"I'll be out in a second." Dimitri replied, putting on his casual outfit, consisting of cargo pants and a white T-shirt. Quickly putting on his boots and picking up his touch pad, he heading for the door.

Exiting the room, Dimitri looked down the massive hallway leading to the her office. Following the marine, Dimitri could feel the anxiety within him rise. _What the hell could she want with me? Why now?_ He asked himself.

The marine was the first to the door, opening it and gesturing him inside. The office was huge, with many book cases filled to their limit. In the center of it all was a long desk with a chair seated in front of it. Behind the desk was none other than the head of ONI herself, Serin Osman. She had her arms crossed and held a strong gaze on Dimitri as he sat in the chair before her.

"I bet you have no idea why I called you here do you?" She asked, readjusting her position.

"I do not. Care to explain? or is this just another pointless conersation?" Dimitri replied, taking a seat in the empty chair.

Both had never really had taken a liking to each other, a mutual feeling for both her and Dimitri. Perhaps it had something to do with each others pasts... A failed Spartan 1... and a successfully created super Spartan, who survived being placed in two different programs...

"I didn't call you here so you can run your mouth." She snarled. _H_ _e_ _will learn respect after all of this... im sure of it._ She told herself.

"Than why am I here?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning back into the chair.

"Well shut up so I can tell you."

"I'm listening." Dimitri returned.

"Good. I've called you here to let you know of your activation and assignment." She returned.

Dimitri nearly jumped from his seat at her words. "What?! What assignment! I thought that I was to be kept here unless there is a dire emergency?" He said with a sarcastic tone. "And as far as I know, you already have yourself a hero." He replied, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"John is still considered missing along with the other half of the _forward unto Dawn,_ and the UNSC _infinity_ is already reported a new forerunner planet and possible debris from the _forward unto Dawn._ "

 _Hm... I forgot about that, the only reason the Arbiter escaped was because the ship was cut in half, sending them both in different locations. Hard to believe its been 4 years._ He reminded himself.

"Why does this have anything to do with me?" Dimitri asked.

"There is also a heavy Covenant presence there as well, or what's left of them that is. Either way there is a lot of chatter amongst them about a new weapon of sorts. I'm sure you can fill in the rest." She answered.

"So let me get this straight... During the war I was to be kept here at all times even when we were invaded. But now you decide to commission me?" He replied with an aggravated huff of air.

"Don't start shit. There was more to it than that. Now head to the armory, there will be a new suit for you, as well as a chip for you're A.I." She growled. "You will work for me now. And take direct orders from me, got that Spartan?" She stated in a stern and dominate tone.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, standing from the seat and making his way towards the doorway. Stepping out, he began to hurry towards his destination. He knew how far he could push her patience, and he had reached it. Any normal Spartan would have obeyed her orders and treated her with utmost respect, but over the years of being held in isolation with only an A.I. and a few visitors here and there, he had developed a care free attitude, not only this but he rarely spoke to anyone except a few he had grown to trust. Not even the head of ONI herself, who was once part of the original Spartan program had his respect. Being pent up in a secret ONI base for over 20 years has its effects, even if the genetic augmentations supressed, or are suppose to suppress, emotional feelings.

 _So after over 20 or more years its now that they decide its time for me to go to war?! I mean yea I'm not your average Spartan but seriously. This is my first time going into combat since reach._ Dimitri argued in his mind as he approached the armory. Back on Reach was where he became who he is today. He was subject to the augmentations of the Spartan 2 program. And later had even more augmentations from the Spartan 3 program. It was a miracle he even survived them, and was considered a highly skilled and powerful asset to be kept a secret from everyone except a few hand picked personnel. The head of ONI being one of the select few.

The main person responsible for the creation of the Spartans had no idea he existed either. Dr. Halsey was kept in the dark, and Dimitris precence hidden for as long as he could remember. Only a handful of Spartans knew of him as well, Blue team to be precise, and each were told not to speak of Dimitri and that he was to be considered K.I.A. back on reach...

He took a step towards the sliding doors, which opened with a hiss and revealed a massive room chock full of weapons and supplies. At the far end of the armory was a young soldier wearing standard issue armor. Next to him was a complete set of Spartan armor on top of a large crate.

"Hey are you Spartan X6D-121?" The marine asked.

Dimitri replied with a simple nod of the head, walking over to take a look at the armor. He hated being called by his Spartan ID but he knew he'd have to get used to it sooner or later...

"My bad sir." The soldier replied submissively. "This is your armor sir."

Dimitri glanced over to the soldier who had apologized. He hated human interaction with people he didnt know. Could say he was more of the stronsilent type when it came down to a conversation. The only people he had really got to know were Alexa and Osman herself.

"What can you tell me?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked sir!" The soldier answered. " It's a set of Scout armor, been in use since 2553. Yours is matte black with red highlights, and your helmet is also black with a 'midnight' visor, or atleast thats its nickname. This particular armor specializes in stealth tactics including a special cloaking ability activated by a devise located around the waist."

Dimitri looked back and forth between the armor and that the soldier and sighed. "How do i put it on?" He asked.

"Well here, let me show you." He answered. After a few minutes of confusion and frusteration with the skin tight thermal suit, the armor was completely on. The suit was designed to keep a regulated body temperature and to keep track and record the wearer's vitals. A Spartan wore almost nothing under it, while the armor itself covered most of the thermal suit.

Dimitri moved around and began testing the suits flexability. Taking this as his opportunity the soldier handed him the helmet in which Dimitri quickly put on. Once on, a small HUD appeared, but it seemed incomplete...

"Oh and one more thing sir. There's a chip in the back of the helmet for an A.I. I'd suggest having it make a connection with the chip."

"Is that all?" He replied.

"Yes sir. Take it easy out there." The soldier responded with a wave of the hand.

Turning on heels, Dimitri walked back down the massive hallway towards his room and made his way into the kitchen once more. "Alexa I'm back with a gift." He announced.

"Oh and I see your file now reads, active since 2557. So I guess this is for real then huh?" She answered. "Not to mention the dress. simply stunning." She responded with a laugh, leaning on one leg and placing a hand on her hip.

"Yea… I guess this is for you." He laughed, placing the chip next to her. "When your done we need to go and speak withOsman."

Alexa quickly transferred to the chip, signaling Dimitri to place it back into his helmet. Upon doing so, a new HUD was displayed inside of the helmet. It gave of a blue glow and showed statistics and general information such as ammo, shields, and a motion tracker. His old armor worn when he last fought on reach, though brief, was nothing compared to that of his new set. Overall it felt quicker, and alot more comfortable.

"Oooh… fancy." Alexa said. "And we can now talk on a private channel…"

"Don't be stupid." He replied, leaving the room once more and heading for Osman's office.

"Moment of truth." She whispered into his ear as they entered.

"Ah your back. Well now that your all dressed up, you are to go to hangar 3. I have granted you permission for a personal ship. Its nothing great but since your essentially still a secret to the world, you will need to stay that way. In the hangar is a customized Prowler. It will suit your needs. Any questions?" She finished with a fake smile.

"Um yea-"

"Great! I'll keep in touch with you through your A.I. Make sure you do NOT leave the vicinity of that Prowler or else we will lose comms. Good luck." She said while motioning for him to leave.

After being hurried out of the office, Dimitri stood in silence, wondering if this was really true... finally going to do what he was made for, kick ass. After what seemed to be minutes Dimitri finally turned and hastily made his way towards hangar 3. He had been forced to reside here for so long that he knew the facility like the back of his hand and was there within just a few minutes.

Upon reaching the hangar there were a few Pelicans preparing to take off, and a bunch of operators and military personnel running back and forth, carrying cargo and supplies. One nearly collided with Dimitri as he looked for his ship. At the mouth of the hangar was a long, black and exotic looking ship. It was Dimitri's personal Prowler. It was extremely small compared to a normal one, however it would indeed get him where he needed to be. It was no bigger than two pelicans put together. He quickly hurried over to further inspect the craft.

"Hey Spartan! over here." An older man called out.

Walking over to the man Dimitri realized he was an engineer. Particularly one of the many assigned for taking care of the ships present within the hangars.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Normal Prowlers don't have nearly as much armor plating and advanced technology as this one does, let alone one this customized and small. And according to my log its been outfitted with some highly experimental stuff." He replied. "Just wondering why that might be perhaps?"

"Well I can't complain to much then." Dimitri replied wity a deep cold voice. "But i'm afraid its nothing I can discus."

"Oh... alright then. Well take it easy out there Spartan." He answered back, walking away.

"He's an odd one." Alexa commented as Dimitri climbed into the ship. Inside was a hallway with multiple doors on each side and one last doorway near the front of the ship. The floor of the Prowler was covered by a hard metallic material, which transitioned to a thin carpet near each doorway. Each door was labeled and was locked by a what seemed like a sort of pin number.

"Osman wanted to tell you not to worry about weapons, ammo, and supplies. The ship is chock full of everything that will be needed, and the security pin is 12161." Alexa stated.

"Oh, can you upload the coordinates of where it is we are going to the main console?" Dimitri asked as he typed the pin number into the far door and walked into the bridge, implanting Alexa into the ships main console.

"You mean Requiem? Or at least that's what I believe its called." Alexa replied.

"Yea that's the one!" He answered, taking the pilot's seat. "Prep for flight Alexa."

"Alright." She replied. "Oh and since this is your ship… what will you name it?"

 _Do I have to? Haven't thought of a name…_ "How's about… _Limit of Shadows?"_ He asked.

"Its unique! I'll give you that." She replied. "All systems functional. Everything is looking good, and most certainly ready for departure."

"Alright then, let's get moving-" He started but the communications band on Dimitri's wrist lit up green and a familiar voice played into his ears.

"Spartan, do not forget what your job is. Track down and find chief and recover as much information as you can about this new forerunner planet. The UNSC _Infinity_ is not to see or know of you. Osman out." The green light on his wrist went away and filled his ears with nothing but silence.

"You heard her Alexa. Let's get a move on." He said with a sigh.

The ship began to lift as the computer controlled guidance system aided by Alexa took over and hovered above the hangar, flying them out towards the sky. The _limit of Shadows_ started to rapidly accelerate up towards the outermost parts of the atmosphere, speeding faster and faster towards the dark abyss of space itself.

"This thing sure is fast." He mumbled, taking one last look at the planet behind them: Earth. Ever since Reach, Spartan X6D-121 or Dimitri O'Connor, was forced to reside at the main head quarters of ONI in Sydney, the commonwealth of Australia, for he was considered to be a major scientific marvel seeing how many augmentations he was put through and survived. Not to mention if he were to fall into enemy hands, there is no saying what might happen... and yet, he was finally going to do what he had wanted to do for years...

"We will soon be far enough to be able to make a slipspace jump." Alexa reminded Dimitri.

"Ok, any idea how long it should take?" He asked, buckling into his seat.

"Well looking at the modifications and the engine power we have… I'd say a few days, at most a week." She answered.

 _Better find something to do then…_ He whispered to himself, letting out a small sigh.

"Entering slipspace now! Better hold onto something..."

Taking heed to her warning, Dimitri tightened his grip on the arms of the seat, slightly crushing the thin metal as he flew backwards into the seat...

 **That concludes chapter 1. Let me know what you think. Chapter 2 will come soon. Until then, I hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	2. First Contact

**Hello again, we're back with chapter 2. Let me now what you think of it. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Let me know if you think it was good, or somethings should be changed or tweaked a bit. Thanks.**

 **Has been Revised/Improved since originally being published***

 **POV Dimitri;**

His grip on the arms of the chair loosened as the initial slip space jump subsided. He looked down to see the imprints of his hands cast upon the thin metal.

"Some jump that was, huh?" Alexa commented, appearing on the projector and seeing what Dimitri's grip had done to the chair.

He cast a quick glance towards her in a serious manner. "Enough of that… Could you prepare a cryotube for me? I'm afraid I don't want to sit around and wait." He asked, standing from his seat and walking though the doorway into the small hallway. He was looking for any sort of weapons or supplies, Osman did happen to say there were an abundance of necessities aboard.

It wasn't long before he found a door with the label _Firearms_. Placing in the security pin, Dimitri stepped inside to find several lockers full of MA5D assault rifles and BR85 Battle rifles along with a few magnums and one SRS99C Sniper rifle, each in its own respective locker. Next to the lockers were a series of crates full of different ammunition types for a variety of weapons. Lying next to one of them was an M45 Tactical shotgun along with a M7S silenced SMG.

"She wasn't kidding when she mentioned there was enough firepower." Dimitri said aloud, walking over to take a look at the armament. Opening one of the lockers, he took out a combat knife, placing it into the sheathe on his thigh.

"The Cryotube is ready." Alexa stated "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yea I'll be right there. And make sure you wake me when we get there… and that we are not seen." He added

"Done. I've already engaged the cloaking system, we shouldn't be seen." She replied. "Just waiting on you."

"I'm coming… I'm coming." He answered back, exiting the room and heading for the door labeled _Cryotubes._ Quickly typing in the pin, he entered to find several tubes with only one open and ready for use. Dimitri approached the tube, examining it as he turned around and stepped into it.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can't wait a week or two?" Alexa sighed.

"Dont even try Alexa. I'm not sitting around that long, ive done enough of that for as long as I can remember, wake me when we get there." He answered, manually pulling the hatch down and preparing himself. A few seconds passed and he became dizzy and tired, drifting into a deep sleep a few moments later.

"Sleep well… you'll need it…"

 **POV Alexa, Four weeks later***

Alexa looked up as an alarm began to sound, they were about to exit slip space. It had felt like forever since they had departed, and now they have made it. The Prowler seemingly jolted to a stop as it slowed to a cruising speed. She stared in awe as the ship approached the huge almost metallic planet. Remembering Dimitri, Alexa quickly entered into the computer controls, awakening him from his cryosleep. The ship slowed as she prepared to enter the planets atmosphere, that is until she noticed something odd... How?

 **POV Dimitri;**

He began to awake not remembering where he was for a split second, throwing both hands into the clear glass of the hatch. Realizing where he was he took a deep breath before pulling the manual release, throwing the hatch upwards and stepping out.

"Alexa, are you there?"

"You're awake! We have arrived, but there's just one problem." She responded

"What is it?" He asked, stepping into the hall and approaching the front of the ship.

"Come here and see for yourself." She replied.

"Alright I'm here, now what is it-" He stopped, staring at the strange planet. "How do we enter-".

Before he could finish asking, a massive red and orange beam struck the ship, causing massive power fluctuations and violently shacking the Prowler as a hole in the metallic planet began tto open up with a loud inaudible screech.

"What was that! What is happening!" Dimitri demanded.

"I-I don't know! Its like some sort of magnet, pulling us in!" She yelled back.

"Dammit! Try and stabilize the ship for an emergency landing!" He ordered, climbing into the pilots seat and struggling to guid the Prowler towards the opening hole. It began to rapidly accelerate towards the planet, the blinding flames of entering the atmosphere impairing his vision.

"Alexa! How far are we from the gound?!" He asked. "I need you to help land this thing! I can't see shit!" The Prowler was shaking violently, almost as if it was falling apart.

"We are about 40,000 feet up and dropping fast! Time for you to earn your wings!" She replied.

The flames blocking his vision disappeared and he could see solid ground rapidly approaching. Pulling up on the controls, the once nose diving ship was now somehow level with the ground but still descending downwards.

"Alexa!" He demanded. "Full power to the engines!"

"Already on it!" She yelled back, throwing the thrusters into full power.

The ship rattled as they fought to keep from crashing. The engines were overheating from the massive strain of the hard landing. It slowed considerably and was now reasonably stable, or atleast enough to land. Lightly forcing the ship down, Dimitri couldn't help but start to laugh. Who knew moments after awakening from cryosleep he would have a near heart attack trying to stabilize a rapidly descending space craft.

"Why are you laughing?" Alexa asked, mostly out of concern for his mental health.

"I don't know. But at least we made it out alive, and in one piece." He replied, trying to reassure her.

"Hardly…" She replied with a sigh, taking notice to a malfunction. "Perhaps I can-"

"Whats that?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh nothing! Just speaking to myself."

"Oh, souded like you said something." He returned.

He got up from the seat and was heading for the weapon lockers he had previously seen. "Where are you going now?" Alexa asked.

"We weren't sent here to just sit around. Make sure you hide the ship and save the coordinates so we don't lose it." He replied, walking into the other room.

Inside he saw that everything except what was in the lockers and crates were now scattered across the floor. "Must've been one hell of a ride." He whispered to himself, opening a crate and pulling out a few grenades. Then moving towards the silenced SMG on the floor, and next, the Assault rifles in the lockers. Grabbing a more than sufficient amount of ammo for both before walking for the hatch leading outside.

"You do realize these weapons are meant for close courters engagements, right?..." Alexa asked.

"I do... but I can handle myself, no matter what I use." He answered.

"Ready Alexa?" He asked, looking towards the hatch.

"Ready when you are." She sighed. "We just landed and your already looking for a fight…"

"Oh come on. Let's hurry and get this over with." He growled. "Such a downer." He mumbled.

"You're an ass… You know I can here you right?" She commented.

"Just open the damn door."

"Whatever… don't expect me to help you now." She added, opening the hatch.

"Thank you." He said, jogging outside. He stopped and stood in awe, the scenery around him was so strange... yet beautiful and realistic. Looking in every direction, surrounded by trees and massive rock formations. He decided to go north of where they had landed the _Limit of Shadows._

The landscape up north is filled with cliffs and a small woodland, but still mostly just rocky terrain. Dimitri had been walking for a few minutes before deciding to stop and take a better look at a suspicious looking outpost. Activating the zoom ability for his helmet, Dimitri saw nothing but rock formations and small brush, but a few moments and a closer look revealed what looks to be a small Covenant encampment.

It consists of at least, three Elites, followed by a few Jackals and Grunts. There are several barriers set up surrounding a small watch tower. Two of the Jackals located atop of it.

"Looks like we have our first contacts." He stated, activating the built in cloaking device on his armor. He leapt behind a large bolder to get a closer look, and sure enough his initial observations were correct, it was a small force and could be taken out swiftly and easily.

He vaulted over the bolder, running in a crouched position getting closer and closer to the edge of the small camp. Soon enough he is within a few feet of the barriers surrounding the Covenant.

"Do you have a plan?" Alexa asked him over a private channel. "Because I hope you don't plan on winging it."

This statement caused a faint smile to creep onto his face as he charged forward, deactivating his active camo, leaping over the barrier and unloading the first clip in his assault rifle on six grunts, killing them with ease as each bullet tore through their bodies. Startled by the commotion, one of the Elites charged forward, drawing its energy sword. Without any second thoughts or much effort at all, Dimitri sidestepped the attack, grabbing the Elites wrist and bending it backwards, forcing the sword into its abdomen, killing it instantly.

"Just like training." He commented, reloading his assault rifle.

"A Demon!" One of the grunts yelled out before trying its luck at fleeing the fight. "The Demon is coming!"

Dimitri dispatched the fleeing grunt in seconds and snapping the rifle to the side, firing with extreme marksmanship and killing the other remaining grunts who had also started running in a vain attempt to flee from their inevitable deaths. A second Elite appeared from out behind the watch tower, firing at Dimitri with its storm rifle. Dodging the plasma rounds, he back fliped over one of the barriers and behind it into cover. He waited a few seconds before quickly switching to his SMG and running out from around the side of the barrier and unloading the entire clip into the Elite, destroying its shields. He continued running, smashing the Elite in the face with the gun, and without hesitation, dropped the weapon, pulling the combat knife from its sheath on his thigh and driving the blade into its side.

The Sangheili cried out in pain as Dimitri pulls the knife out from its side, sweeping the Elites feet out from underneath itself with one kick and piercing the knife through its throat as it fell to the ground.

"Alexa! Where's that third Elite?!" He questioned, putting the blade back into the sheath.

"I'm not sure. Looks like it either fled or is hiding, so use extreme caution!" She answered back.

He was caught off guard when a green plasma bolt flew past his head, reminding him of the remaining jackals. Rolling to the right, he picked up the storm rifle the Elite had dropped. With multiple shielded jackals in front of him and two in the tower, He didn't think twice before throwing one of his grenade towards the shielded ones. With an explosion, the Kig-Yar before him turned and ran as their only protection was certain death was destroyed. Knowing this would happen, Dimitri unleashed a fury of plasma into their backs which killed every last one that had tried to flee.

"Two in the tower!" Alexa reminded him.

"On it." He replied, firing upon the two Jackals in the tower and hitting both with extreme accuracy, dropping them almost instantly.

Hoisting the storm rifle over his shoulder to assess the situation, Dimitri was blind sided by a large creature. With remarkable reflexes he rolled on the ground and within seconds was on his feet again, dropping the weapon and holding up his fists in a fighting stance.

"Where is it Alexa!?" He asked. He knew exactly what had happened, there was indeed one Elite left… and it had used the element of surprise to get a cheap shot on Dimitri.

 **POV Unknown;**

She watched in horror as the creature riped through the ranks of her comrades with ease. He was light on his feet, moving with an unmatchable agility… and not to mention has the destructive capabilities of a full on army...

Rage was flowing through her as the last of her small Covenant force was slaughtered. Quickly turning on her active camo, she snuck forward towards the warrior. As she saw him let his guard down, she lashed out. Hitting him clean in the side, but he was back on his feat in a flash and ready to fight. Knowing well it was dishonorable to fight like this, she deactivated her camo and readied her sword.

 **POV Dimitri;**

Standing before him is an Elite sporting an energy sword. The two staring each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Careful, this one is a Zealot, it should have a conciderable amount of experience and is probably highly skilled." Alexa warned, taking notice to its armor description.

"You mean he used to be." Dimitri replied, running at the Elite.

With a quick swipe, the Elite swung its sword but was too slow. Dimitri countered the attack, throwing a left hook followed by a right. Both punches hitting the Elite square in the face. A loud crack could be heard as a piece of its helmet chiped off. It staggered backwards from the blunt force of the heavy weight blows, allowing Dimitri the opportunity to dash forwards. Grabbing the Elite's chest piece and picking it up into the air without much effort, he slammed it back to the ground, the elites sword falling from its hand and deactivating.

"So much for a fight." Dimitri commented, drawing his combat knife again and preparing to finish the fight for good.

Noticing his advance the elite swept its leg across the ground, clipping Dimitri and causing him to fall backwards. The Sangheili shot upwards while retrieving its sword. It jumped towards Dimitri, he rolled to the side just in time to dodge a stab.

"Watch it!" Alexa warned. "Don't be careless."

Dimitri, using his hands and upper body strength, backfliped away from the Elite, landing gracefully on his feet and getting into another fighting stance with the knife still in his hand. He twirled it once in his hand in an intimidating fashion as the Sangheili charged.

The Elite swung its sword low hoping to catch his legs, but Dimitri quickly countered it by jumping over the Sangheili, driving his knife into its back as he landed.

"They're too reckless in hand to hand." He stated, taking a few steps away from the Elite.

"Speak for yourself." Alexa commented.

Before he could reply, the Elite roared as it turned to face him. It no longer had an energy sword in its hands. Instead it held up closed fists, almost asking for a fight using nothing but their bare hands.

"What is he doing?" Dimitri asked sympathetically, placing the knife back into its sheath. "He's got guts i'll give him that."

"You fight well warrior, but I'm afraid you must die." The Elite growled, taking a step forward.

"Huh, is that so? I was thinking the same for you too." Dimitri taunted, receiving a shocked expression from the Elite. Its mandibles twitching wildly at how he was able to understand their language, let alone speak it.

"You can speak?!" It roared in question.

"Yea, now enough of it!" He replied, flying forward and punching the Elite square in the chest, slightly denting its armor and knocking it backwards. The Sangheili quickly recovered from the blow and disappeared before Dimitri's eyes.

"Alexa?! Where did he go?" He questioned, running to pick up his Assault rifle and SMG.

"It appears _she…_ has fled." Alexa answered.

"Oh great-" He paused for a moment. "Did you say… _she_?" He asked.

"I did." She replieed. "Its not strange to see it after the war, don't look surprised. I'm not sure how you couldn't tell from the voice.

"I thought running from a fight was dishonorable for a Sangheili?" Dimitri asked, somewhat trying to change the subject. _Especially for a female._ He thought to himself.

"It is… but it appeared, that for what ever reason, she didn't want to stick around." Alexa replied. "It's getting late, we should call it a day-"

A Loud shriek echoed throughout the area, it's a high pitched and foreign call made by an unknown creature. Dimitri looked all around for any sign of the creature who had made the sound, but couldn't see any sign of life. For some odd reason the daylight that had accompanied them had vanished a considerable amount, and with an unknown creature lurking about, it seemed like the reasonable thing to do was head back.

"And im sure whatever that was... wont be to happy to see us." She added.

"Yea, fine. Let's get going." He hastily agreed, picking up his weapons and beginning to head back.

Once back to the ship, Dimitri walked back to the weapon stash and reloaded the rifles, gathering more ammo and grenades in the process. Finishing, he headed for the door which led to an average sized bedroom with a double bed inside.

"Make sure we aren't found Alexa. I'm going to rest for awhile." He said laying down on the bed, which in turn bent and cracked under the sheer weight of him. Without his armor he is around 310 pounds of pure muscle, but with his armor on he weighs in around 1,100 pounds.

Without any hesitation or trouble, Dimitri was asleep. Leaving only Alexa to tend to the ship until he awakens.

"Alright then, see you in the morning..." She replied, turning off any internal lights still on. She began waiting for morning to come, and Dimitri to awaken...

 **How was that? I hope it was good, chapter 3 will take some time. First I need to try and get a new story done and published, as well as a new chapter for my other story. Until next time, bye!**


	3. You can run

**And suddenly a wild chapter 3 appears! Sorry if this seems a tad rushed, had a light cold these past days. My other story/stories will be updated very soon, I think a new update for "Wolf of the North" is in order, been a while hasnt it? Anywaly, they will hopefully come soon enough! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Has been Revised/Improved since originally being published***

 **POV Shunha;**

"I'm sorry 'Mdama… the demon… it-" She had began to say.

"Enough excuses!" He shouted, slamming his fist down onto his desk. "If what you say is true, he is alone and defenseless…"

"I would not say defenseless, it is more than capable of defending itself." She replied, shuttering at the memory of it tearing through her small group with ease.

"No matter! I will send a more than large enough army to kill him! And you… Shunha 'Muramee, will lead them to victory." He replied, turning to face a small console. "Go to the hangar, I have rallied a large force for you to command… do not let me down…"

"I will not fail you." She answered respectively, placing her fist on her chest and bowing. She turned and hastily made way towards the hanger…

 **POV Dimitri;**

"Dimitri! Get up! We need to move, now!" Alexa shouted. He was quick to react, jumping off of the bed and readying himself for a fight.

"What is it!? What's wrong?" He yelled back, picking up his weapons and supplies.

"The Covenant battle net is lighting up all over! And you don't want to know why!" She commented. "It appears that they don't like a lone Spartan wandering all alone, attacking small outposts."

"How big of a force are we talking?..." He questioned nervously. There was a moment of silence until Alexa answered.

"At least one Wraith… probably one or two more, which I'm sure means there will be a substantial amount of infantry support, let alone air..."

"Well then start this bird up and let's get moving!" Dimitri replied, moving towards the doorway when he was stopped by Alexa.

"One problem with that…" She started.

"And might that be?..."

"Well, some how during our landing we had managed to damage the engines quite severely without knowing it… and attempting to fly it could be dangerous." She finished.

"Why didnt you tell me this sooner?!" He yelled. "Did you know of this? and didnt say a thing?"

"Well I-thought I could fix it before... ya know, before something like this could happen..." she answered.

"What now? We just give up and surrender?" He replied sarcastically, waiving his hands in the air for effect.

"We can try and head south, we may have a fighting chance if we head _away_ from the Covenant looking to kill you?" She answered, placing a hand on her hip and leaning to one side. "And we better hurry! Looks like they're on their way."

"I hope you have a plan if this doesn't work." He stated, running towards the exit of the Prowler, through the door, and continuing forward…

 **POV Shunha;**

She had gathered her forces and was now heading to the last known location of the demon in a Phantom, with her were many more soldiers than before, and even more aboard the other three Phantoms, each carrying a Wraith. They were accompanied by two Banshees.

A few units later, they reached the ruins of a destroyed outpost, littered with dead and motionless bodies.

Remembering where the demon had attacked from, she shouted over communications. "We are not landing here, head southward… that is where the demon resides…"

A few of the Sangheili looked back at her confused. "Why are we not stopping?" One of them growled.

"The demon attacked from that direction." She answered "So why wouldn't it run towards the direction it came?" Shunha snarled back.

A few more units passed… and still with no sign of the demon or anysort of outpost. She had begun to think it was a bad call to head south when the Phantom began to pick up a lone heat signature, and they were gaining on it...

 **POV Dimitri;**

He was full on sprinting at this point, it had been only a few minutes since they left the Prowler behind and yet he had already distanced himself from it by at least 5 miles, a feat no average Spartan could accomplish.

Dimitri carried with him his Assault Rifle, a Battle Rifle, and SMG. He also carried a plentiful amount of ammunition for each as well as two Frag Grenades. Unfortunately if he was to get caught up in a firefight with the force Alexa had described, it would not be enough.

He was coming up with a different assortment of plans and ideas if he was engaged when she spoke up in a worried voice.

"Good news and bad news… bad news is, I can see multiple Phantoms approaching on the horizon… good news is, it looks like you can run like hell… up ahead is a ravine with what appears to be a series of cave systems."

Hearing this he looked back over his shoulder, and sure enough, she was right… there they where, multiple Phantoms approaching and fast. He let out an aggravated grunt, pushing himself to run faster towards the ravine Alexa had mentioned.

Soon enough he came across it. It was deep, and he began looking all around for a quick way down. He took a gamble as he heard the faint sound of a phantom approaching, and jumped down the crevice. Seconds before smashing to the ground he activated the small boosters on his back, slightly slowing his decent.

With a loud crash, all 1,100 pounds of him slammed to the ground kicking up a cloud of dirt and rock, creating a crater around his feet where he had landed. His legs had already been sore from the non stop running, and now they felt even worse than before.

"Straight ahead is a cave system. Judging by its direction it leads further south." Alexa shouted.

"On it! How is my search party doing?" He replied, running into the pitch black cave, quickly turning on his night vision. It was large enough for Dimitri to run and move freely, but small enough that it wouldn't allow any sort of vehicle to pursue after him.

"They're almost to the ravine, it will take them some time to set up and follow after us, so let's get moving! Hope you don't mind hoofing it a little longer."

 **POV Shunha;**

She was hot on his trail and was following him up until he had taken a detour into the ravine. Although he had gotten away for now… she knew exactly where the cave system he was in emptied out.

The Covenant had mapped out the area where he was headed in a small reconnaissance mission a while back, and it lead into a perfect spot for an ambush. A smile crept onto her face, she had thought of an almost fail proof plan. There was only one exit out of the caves... and he would have to pass through it.

"Have one Phantom unload here. Tell them to guard this entrance with their lives, the rest of us will head to the end of the system and lye in wait for him."

While one unloaded its occupants, Shunha led the rest to a ridge over looking the exact spot she had determined will serve as the perfect spot to execute her plan...

 **POV Dimitri;**

"How much farther!?" Dimitri questioned, still sprinting through the winding caverns.

"Around this corner should be an exit leading onto a small path. From there we keep running in the same direction we have been." She answered.

A few moments later he reached the opening, sprinting through it he continued running a few feet when he heard a shout in his ear. "Down! NOW!"

Without hesitation he rolled to his left, avoiding a barrage of plasma rounds. Dimitri was now held up behind a small boulder. He took a quick peek and saw countless Elites followed by a mass of Grunts and Jackals.

"Alexa!?" He growled.

"I'm trying!" She snapped back. A few more moments past as plasma continued to fly over his head, chipping away tiny bits of the boulder away.

Dimitri raised his Battle Rifle and began to unleash a barrage of bullets back at his attackers, waiting for Alexa to reply. He managed to eliminate two Jackals and a few more Grunts before having to duck down again.

"There!" She shouted. "To your right, there is a small rock you can use to jump onto. From there look left and jump onto a small ridge and then you can haul ass out of here!" She finished, mapping a small route on his HUD for him to follow.

Dimitri quickly followed her directions, vaulting over the boulder he was behind and climbing his way to the ridge opposite the Covenant.

Seeing him reach the top, a Grunt with a Fuel Rod unleashed a deadly barrage sending multiple large, green plasma bolts towards him.

Dimitri leaped out of the way, landing on his side just as the rounds hit a tree next him, completely obliterating it.

He rushed to his feet just as more flew in his direction. He began running as fast as he could into a small set of trees, trying to break from their line of sight…

 **POV Shunha;**

She felt a tiny bit of satisfaction rise within herself, the demon she so badly wanted dead was now cornered behind a small rock. Shunha could see countless numbers of plasma rounds flying towards him. This was short lived however when multiple of her Kig-Yar soldiers dropped dead, followed by a handfull of Unggoy. Moments later, she looked back in his direction, watching him as he jumped and climbed his way out of the situation.

"Shoot him!" She roared at an Unggoy, who in return fired multiple rounds from a Fuel Rod cannon towards him. She had hoped it would be enough to kill, or at the very least injure him. But he was back on his feet in no time, and fleeing through a small grouping of trees.

She let out another terrifying roar, making the seemingly useless soldiers accompanying her cower as she ran to intercept the demon, activating her active camo. following her were three other Sangheili.

Each of them ran disguised by their camo, gaining on the demon. She was almost certain he was unaware of their presence…

 **POV Dimitri;**

He was breathing more heavily, a burning sensation equivalent to that of a fire was present in his chest. He beginning to slow his pace in an effort to ease some of the pain.

"Dimitri! Watch out!" Alexa shouted at him, but it was too late, his reflexes were diminishing and he was knocked to the ground. Standing around him were four Elites, each deactivating their camouflage, and drawing their prized Energy Swords.

He quickly shot to his feet. For some reason the pain and exhaustion he had experienced up until this encounter was completely gone, Its almost as if he was programmed to feel nothing at all while looking death straight in the face. The only thing he focused on now… was to survive.

The first Elite lunged forward, bringing its sword down in an effort to end the fight quickly. Reacting with almost extreme speed, Dimitri jumped up and away from the Elite, drawing his Combat Knife.

"Come on!" He shouted as the same Elite attacked again, this time followed by a second looking to gain a number advantage against Dimitri. The first swung its sword high, but was blocked by Dimitri as he rushed forward and grabbed its wrist, crushing it in his hand.

Just as the second Elite charged, he ducked down and rolled it over his shoulder. Turning his attention back to the first Eliite who was preoccupied with its shattered wrist, he jabbed his knife into its gut, and with a great show of brutality, carved the Knife up through the Elite's chest, pulling it out. Seeing him kill his comrade, the third roared and dashed forward, however Dimitri saw this coming and stabbed it in its throat as it lunged towards him out of its blind fit of rage.

He plunged the Knife deeper into its throat... slicing outwards and yanking it free. He kicked the dying Elite to the ground and turned towards the one he had rolled over his shoulder, who was just now recovering from the ground. It was now 1 on 2... but one of Elites was missing...

As soon as it had disappeared, exhaustion had once again kicked in and was taking its toll. Dimitri however, was determined to finish the fight...

Stepping forwards toward the Sangheili, he lost focus, starting to tunnel vision and concentrate only on the single Sangheili before him. He payed for this rookie mistake as he was blindsided to the ground. His Knife falling a few inches from his grasp.

He looked up and seeing what was coming, rolled to his right to avoid an Energy Sword. However it was not completely avoided as the tip of the sword sliced clean through the armor on his left hand shoulder. He could see the glowing gash in his armor, and a buring sensation from the scorching heat of the plasma on his shoulder. In a moment of shock he looked to the side, there are at least 10 more Elites off in the distance running towards him. He looked back up, and standing over him was a very familiar looking Sangheili, and that's when he saw it, a piece of its helmet had been chipped off. He instantly remembered why it was so familiar... it was the female Zealot from before...

Dimitri began to climb to his feet in an effort to make one last attempt to flee but was met with an unmatchable driving pain in his left shoulder and a kick to the head from the Elite above, slightly blurring his vision. He laid motionless for a split second in pain, he was down but not out, and waiting for the right moment to strike, and possibly his only chance...

He heard the sound of its energy sword being clipped back onto her belt. Dimitri swept his leg out causing her to come crashing down, and taking this as his opportunity.

Dimitri snatched up his knife and jumped on top of her, causing her to gasp for air at the sheer weight of him.

He raised his arms, pushing himself through the pain in his shoulder, both hands taking hold of the knife, swinging them downwards with a great deal of force...

 **POV Shunha;**

She watched in horror as her comrades were once again falling victim to the same demon as the ones before. He was able to move swiftly and skillfully, although it was evident he was growing tired. Watching him stagger towards one of her soldiers laying on the ground, Shunha lashed out, throwing him to the ground.

She swung her sword in an effort to finish him off but he evaded it. A message began to play over her communications just as she was about to strike again. It was 'Mdama, "Shunha! I want that demon alive! forget my previous orders, he must not die!"

He had just ordered to have the demon captured and kept alive? hearing this infuriated her. She would not be able to kill him... or atleast not yet anyway...

Shunha growled, looking down at the demon and kicking it with plentiful force in the head, or so she thought…

She deactivated her sword and prepared to capture him thinking he had been beaten when he retaliated, sweeping her feet out from underneath her, causing Shunha to fall to the ground. She had no time to recover as he landed atop of her, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Shunha looked up, her eyes widening just as he was bringing a knife down to kill her. Instead of dying, she saw him shake violently and his body go limp as he flopped to his side off of her.

A Sangheili with some sort of stun baton was behind him, and she immediately recognized who it was.

"We must hurry! 'Mdama must not be kept waiting." The Sangheili stated, calling over the others to help transport Dimitri to a suitable spot to be picked up by a Phantom. The one who had saved her life was her childhood friend Fhlora. Ever since the two girls were younglings, they had wanted to be warriors. Seeing her brought back memories, Shunha knew she would speak with Fhlora back at the ship when this was all said and done.

She continued to watch as they struggled to move him towards a Phantom, dragging him aboard. She quickly walked over and boarded it as well. It was only a few units before they headed back.

But there was still one thing on Shunha's mind... what is it that 'Mdama wants with the demon?... What could this mean for the future of the demon?...

 **There you have it! Let me know what you thought, and how I can improve. And I'll see you in the next chapter! bye, bye.**


	4. Losing hope

**And I'm back, and bringing chapter 4 along with me! Its been a little hectic for me since I last updated, and I'm still working on an update for my other story though its moving slowly, so dont be suprised if another update for this story pops up ahead of it. Another idea of mine, would any of you readers like to see the previous chapters revised or improved? Let me know! if feel as if it would make it much better in the long run. But without further a do, here we go!**

 **POV Dimitri;**

His eyelids started to flutter open, taking in small amounts of blurred light. Dimitri's head was in an all out war, trying to fight back the aching pain from events prior to his new predicament.

By now his vision had returned to normal, but his mind still a bit dazed. Looking around, Dimitri found himself surrounded by dark purple walls and what was presumably a cell door, which was a series of tightly packed, glowing bars. The small cell wasn't large, but gave enough space for the Spartan to sit against one of the walls and with some room to spare.

It was quiet, the air around him surprisingly still. He nearly jumped upwards when a soft voice spoke into his ear.

"you're awake…"

"Alexa? Where are we?" He asked, shifting around his position.

"Well… we were transported to some sort of base. I overheard something about orders for you to be taken to a ship for questioning." Her voice becoming more and more serious. "And so here we are... aboard a CCS-Class Battlecruiser…"

Dimitri looked down at his left shoulder and sighed, the gash in his armor clearly visible from his previous fight. It cut down from the small amount of protection on his shoulder, and stopped just before it could reach his chest plate. The paint around these areas were already showing signs of combat as well.

"How do you suppose we get out of this mess?" He questioned, grabbing ahold of a piece that was sliced open, forcefully shaking it to test its durability.

Alexa took a moment before replying, worrying Dimitri as to why this might be...

"I'm afraid… we can't." She finally spoke up.

"I'd beg to differ-" He began to reply, now checking for his weapons. He could find none. Next for ammo, or Grenades, None...

Finally checking for any sign of his cloaking device, he was again met with nothing…

"They stripped you of every possible item that could be used as a weapon… and I mean, everything…" Alexa stated in a somber tone.

Dimitri stopped searching, raising his gaze to the wall opposite of him. It was hopeless, no weapons or anything that could be of use…

Never had he imagined this could ever happen, and to such a formidable Spartan... he had been ambushed… captured…

"Damn it!" He shouted, slamming his fist down to the floor, putting a sizeable dent into it. "What about Osman? Couldn't you contact her? There musbe something we could do!"

"Afraid not… I need to be in range of that Prowler… or a UNSC network terminal…" She answered.

A loud hiss slithered through the air, startling both Alexa and Dimitri. The doorway to the far end of the hall opened up, and heavy footsteps could be heard headed his direction.

Various emotions floated throughout him, but nothing compared to the hatred and resentment he felt towards them as his captors walked closer and closer, the sound of their footsteps growing with each passing second. And soon enough, they were standing at his cell door...

 **POV Shunha;**

Walking side by side with two other Sangheili, tasked with retrieving the demon and bringing him to a secure room for this so called questioning. Jul 'Mdama planned on keeping him alive and held captive for much needed Intel and locations of supply caches. Two things that were needed now more than ever... The upcoming battles would be hard fought without them...

They walked through the doorway leading to his cell. Everything was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the clanking of their armor and heavy footsteps.

She was worried, perhaps he had escaped? Or perhaps waiting in the shadows for his moment to strike. Why wouldnt he try something? its in his nature... right?...

Her uneasiness grew as they came nearer to the specific holding cell he was left in. She felt a moment of reassurance upon reaching it, much to her relief, he was sitting slouched in a corner motionless, silently staring at her and the other Sangheili. His black and red armor giving him an ominous vibe, not to mention the pitch black visor which struck a deep fear into her as she peered into it, seemingly soulless and dead…

"Stand demon!" One of the Sangheili growled, pulling out a pair of strange looking shackles.

After a few moments Dimitri hadnt budged or make any attempto move from his position. Seeing this, the same Sangheili roared again, demanding he follow his orders.

"Do as he says… best not to aggravate them further." Alexa whispered to Dimitri.

Doing what she suggested, he slowly rised to his feet in a slow and intimidating fashion. The door vanished, but before Dimitri could try anything, the pair of shackles were slapped onto his wrists.

The two Sangheili accompanying Shunha quickly grabbed ahold of the demon, forcing it to walk forwards, which proved slightly difficult because of his sheer size and weight. She could see the gash across his left shoulder, but he didn't seem to be in any pain from it. Not only was he not showing signs of pain or discomfort, but he seemed on edge, as if he could lash out and kill each one of them with ease. He casted a quick glance back, her eyes meeting his pitch black visor, making her once again uneasy.

She quickly followed in step, all three of them escorting the demon for interrogation. It was a few units later that they reached their destination. An average size room with the strange hovering shackles, held up by some sort of artificial gravitational field.

Once Dimitri was inside, he was placed into the small tube-shaped gravitational field, held in place by the restraints with little to no movement space...

 **POV Dimitri;**

The three elites left the room, leaving him with just his thoughts and Alexa. The room was barren, plain. There was some sort of hovering desk, or what he thought would pass for one, as well as a hovering chair behind it.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" He asked once more, desperate to find a way to fight back.

"N-no… I am incapable to do anything. I'm useless at this point…" She replied in a quivering tone.

Dimitri was half saddened from her remark. Perhaps there wasn't anything she could do, but she was with him, and this meant he wasn't in it alone. Alexa would be their by his side through thick and thin...

"No Alexa, its not your fault. Don't think of yourself in such a way, we're in this together." He said. "There's still hope…"

"You know how to make a girl feel appreciated, I'll give you that." She half chuckled back. "But I'm afraid your going to need to endure much more than a friendly conversation."

"I just hope we can find a way out of this mess…" He replied.

"Don't worry, I know we will…"

 **POV Shunha;**

Figuring she could use this spare time to her advantage, Shunha went to meet up with her friend. She sat down, sitting at one of the many tables in the mess hall. With her was her childhood friend, Fhlora, who like Shunha, had trained since her youth to become the warriors they are today.

"So, how was it? How does it feel?" Fhlora asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Hmm? How was what?" Shunha questioned half confused, but had a feeling she knew exactly what Fhlora meant.

"Fighting a demon." She answered.

Hearing this, the memory of her previous fight with the said demon played like a movie in her head, also remembering how if it wasn't for Fhlora, Shunha would have lost her life during the battle...

"It was a tough fight, even when we had it outnumbered." Shunha stated.

"But you-" Fhlora started, only to be cut off by another Sangheili who had approached the two.

"Shunha? Fhlora? Jul 'Mdama would specifically like you two to do the questioning of the demon." He stated. "He is saddened he cannot attend the sessions, but he is needed for another important matter."

Both looked to the Sangheili with shocked expressions, and then to each other. Shunha felt slightly nervous by the sudden proposal, while Fhlora sat in silence. Her mandibles twitching with excitement.

Not only had Shunha wanted to kill the demon for what he had done, but now she was tasked with interrogating him? And to top things off, Fhlora would be joining her?

Both continued to look at each other with curiosity until Fhlora finally spoke up with a noticeable excitement in her voice. "We would be honored to do it!"

The male looked at her, shocked from how quick she was to respond. "I will notify him. You may start when ready, and you are permitted to use any means necessary to acquire any form of information." He stated, turning away from the table and marching off.

"We get the honor of torturing a demon into giving us information as well? What do you think of this?" Fhlora asked, turning back to Shunha with a wide smile.

"I would rather kill it now. But if it must be done... I will take pleasure in it." She responded, when in reality... Shunha wasn't to sure about the whole idea, though she had to think to herself, what could possibly go wrong?...

"Well I think this is to be most enjoyable." Fhlora replied. "Its a good opportunity to finally see how strong they really are." She finished, putting emphasis on her last words.

"I think we should start right away, I don't want to keep Jul 'Mdama waiting." Shunha stated, getting up from the table and proceeding towards where the demon was being held, closely followed by Fhlora.

A short time later they stood before a door closely guarded by two Sangheili. The two stepped aside, opening the door and motioning both Shunha and Fhlora inside...

 **POV Dimitri;**

He glanced upwards after hearing the loud hiss of a door being opened, watching as two Elites stepped inside, the door locking behind them.

Dimitri immediately recognized the first one, the female he had encountered before and nearly managed to kill. The second however was unfamiliar, but something about the elite suggested it too was also female.

The unknown elite walked over to the desk, taking a seat in the chair behind it. The first one, Shunha, moved closer causing Dimitri to shoot her a deadly glare. She appeared to flinch, but pressed onward...

When she was within a few feet of him she spoke. "You will tell us what we want, when we want it. Resist and you will suffer." She finished, slamming her fist into his stomach with as much force as she could put behind.

Dimitri felt the blow, it was indeed powerful. Even for a Spartan trained to overcome and persevere any amount of pain.

"Remove his helmet. I want to see it." The elite behind the desk requested. "Do it Shunha…"

Shunha, so thats her name?… Dimitri began to think to himself before being brought back to reality as she stepped closer, throwing a quick jab into his side.

Dimitri pulled his head backwards in an effort to get further away from her advance.

"Alexa! Isn't there something you can do?" He frantically whispered.

"I don't know! Maybe I can lock your helmet in place!" She replied.

She began to reach for his helmet, there was nothing Dimitri could do but jerk his head to the side.

"NO!" He shouted, stopping her from getting closer...

 **POV Shunha;**

 _What creature did not choose to show its face, which wasn't a soulless and dead one?_ She thought to herself. Feeling outraged he was not following her commands, and how he dare tell her no?

She reached out, grasping his helmet in her hands and attempting to forcefully yank it off.

With every passing second and every failed attempt at pulling it free, Shunha became more and more angered before finally letting go, letting an enraged growl escape her mouth.

She withdrew from him, turning as if to walk away only to swing around, letting a powerful jab connect to his abdomen once again.

He winced as she hit him in the same area for the third time. Letting a low groan escape.

"My turn." The other elite stated, getting up from the chair and letting Shunha take her spot. In her hand she held a baton, but not just any baton. Pressing a button on its side caused a powerful jolt of electricity to jump from the two prongs on one end...

She stepped closer to Dimitri, a wicked grin forming across her mandibles as she continued forwards, and thrusting the high voltage baton into his side…

 **POV Dimitri;**

Over 30 minutes have passed, the seemingly endless onslaught progressing with each passing minute. The brutal attacks and beatings taking a heavy toll on the helpless Spartan.

His breathing was heavy, his fingers and limbs becoming numb, losing all feeling throughout his body. The elite constantly hitting him with massive electrical shocks due to his lack of cooperation.

His armor had black burn marks all over it due to the prolonged exposure to the shocks, and there was no sign that things could possibly get better from here forth... His hope and will to live dwindling with each endured minute.

She asked one final question, which he could only make out to be a mess of jumbled up words, already exhausted and dazed from the beating. He was half enlightened to notice she had stopped beating him... that is until she roared with anger, punching him as hard as possible to the side of his helmet, putting a slight crack in the left corner of his visor and knocking the already weak Dimitri unconscious...

 **That concludes chapter 4! Let me know your thoughts and how I may improve. And I'll see you, in the next chapter! Bye, bye.**


	5. Desperate measures (Part 1)

**I'm back with yet another chapter! Sorry for this chapter being short as well as taking forever to upload, but it is meant to be a 2 part chapter, this being part 1. Time to continue forward once again, enjoy!**

 **POV Dimitri;**

He had been out for some time. Left by the two female Sangheili to drown in his pain and misery, it was only a matter of time before they'd return to continue his torture.

Dimitri was jolted awake by the sound of the room doors opening and closing. He franticly looked around, panicked as to who or what may have entered. To his amazement he found himself lying on the cold hard floor. The restraints that had been used to keep him in place were now gone…

"This is our chance Dimitri! Quick! We need to move now! " Alexa half shouted, half whispered to him.

His eyes widened as a sudden thought crossed his mind. Had someone just try to free him? Why? And who aboard this ship would risk their lives to set him free?

He quickly mustered what little energy he had left, stumbling towards the doors. His body sore from the continuous beating he had endured the night prior. He had also lost partial vision in his upper left corner of his visor due to the heavy damage it had sustained.

Dimitri passed through the doors. He began to look around, trying to see who or what had set him free. He was only met with a long hallway with many corridors on both sides. Luckily enough there were no guards to be seen anywhere either, maybe there is atleast someone he can trust aboard this ship...

"Where could he have run off to? better yet, where's the security? Shouldn't their be guards on duty?" Alexa asked.

"I'm not complaining." He replied, turning left down the hallway. Maybe whomever had halped him escape had traveled left as well. Even if they hadn't, they were bound to meet again.

Continuing further down the hallway, he could hear distant chatter coming from a room on his right hand side. Peeking around the corner he could see two Elites standing in the corner of what is presumably a supply closet.

Dimitri tried to slip past them but with his body still sore he tripped over his own two feet. He quickly threw out an arm against the wall next to him to prevent himself from falling, causing a loud thud to echo throughout the hall.

He paused for a moment hoping no one had heard his sudden slipup. He turned around just as the two Elites rushed out into the hall to investigate the strange noise, both immediately catching sight of Dimitri.

"You know what to do…" Alexa whispered to him. "Deal with these two first…"

He wouldn't be able to out run them, or atleast efficiently, in his current state. His only other solution being to stand and fight...

Both Elites charged forward. One throwing a punch for Dimitri's head, the other going for a low blow to his abdomen.

Surprisingly enough, Dimitri reacted with a sudden burst of speed ducking below the first punch and catching the second in his hand.

Taking the initiative, he head-butted the Elite who's hand he now held, causing it to lose balance and stagger backwards. Turning his attention back the to the second, Dimitri rammed his right shoulder into the Elite's chest with agreat deal of force sending it flying into wall, knocking it unconscious.

The first Elite recovered from the head-butt, and swung yet again at Dimitri. However this time not missing, landing a quick blow into his chest.

Feeling almost no pain due to the force of the hit being absorbed by most of the armor and the heat of the moment, he retaliated. He grabbed the Elite by the head and slammed it as hard as he could into the wall next to him, knocking it out cold.

Both now lye motionless on the floor, bound to draw attention sooner or later.

"We need to hide them! And quick." Alexa stated. "Try that small room we first saw them in!"

Following her plan, Dimitri quickly carried both over to the room, shoving them inside and taking a total of two Plasma Grenades off of them, shutting the door behind him.

He froze as he caught a glimpse of multiple Elites turning a corner, headed his way. Casting a quick glance at the small room he had his the two unconscious Elites in, he bolted further down the hallway almost diving into the first room he saw.

Instead of being met with a small confined space, he was overjoyed to see a large room with what appeared to be a series of teleporters. Each one had different destinations, but only one would be needed. He could also see somewhat of a small staircase leading downwards, where it leads is unknown.

This was one of the very reasons he had taken the time to learn the Sangheili language, both spoken and written. Dimitri immediately switched his attention back to the teleporters and began scanning for one that would give him a free ticket to the ships nearest hangar.

"Found it!" He shouted.

He was just about ready to pass through when the doors behind him burst open. The room began to fill up with Elites, each taking up a defensive position, ready for a fight…

Before he could enter , each and every last one deactivated, and his only chance of escaping vanishing before his very eyes.

"Shit!" He shouted, glancing back and forth between the Elites and the now useless teleporters.

Dimitri remembered two Plasma Grenade and the staircase. Dashing forwards he tossed one of them towards the hoard of Elites, vaulting over the small staircase's railing. Landing with a thud he continued forwards, running as fast as he possibly could in his current state. He could hear an explosion a few seconds later…

It was yet another long hallway with a number of passageways connected to it. At the end of it however seemed to be a dead end with nowhere to run, nowhere to hide...

As he reached the end he could see that instead of a dead end, it was a giant blast door with a large locking mechanism in the center. Before he could attempt to do anything a loud siren sounded all throughout the ship, followed by what Dimitri could make out as a call to arms… The entire ship was going into lockdown looking for him.

The large door in front of him released a loud inaudible noise. The center lock rotated a few times before coming to an end.

"I think this is it…" Alexa stated in a somber tone. "End of the line."

"Your wrong… for once… your wrong." He replied. "Its only the beginning…"

Looking over the door, Dimitri didn't waste any time taking the last Plasma Grenade out and tossing it directly in the center of the door. With a loud explosion, the locking mechanism was almost completely destroyed, however the door still stood firm despite having taken the damage.

"Nice thinking, now you might be able to smash through the door using your weight and some speed." Alexa commented.

Dimitri backed up several feet and dropped into a stance, preparing to dash forward. With a sudden burst of energy he bolted straight at the door. Seconds before colliding with it he activated the thrusters on his back, giving him a massive speed boost.

He smashed through the door sending debris flying in all sorts of directions. Several unlucky Grunts were hit with shrapnel from the door killing them instantly.

He looked around and found himself inside of one of the ships shuttlebays. Fortunately, the only guards that were present at the time are now dead. However there were no ships docked in the bay itself.

"Dammit! Now what?..." He Asked.

"I believe those elevators can take us to the cargo hold…" Alexa answered, redirecting his attention.

"I hope you're right." He replied, running over to the lift and working the holographic controls.

The elevator jolted awake and began to descend. Just when it seemed he had possibly caught a break, another alarm sounded over a loud speaker. They now knew where he was, and began directing any and all available soldiers towards the shuttlebay Dimitri had broken into.

As they continued to descend downwards towards the cargo bay he could hear the faint sounds of footsteps and the clanking of heavy battle armor. The lift continued to descend, each passing second the sound of rushing footsteps above him growing louder and louder. As it came to a stop, he could see into the cargo area. There were crates full of Covenant weapons and ammunition, and behind one of them was a small maintenance opening, both Dimitri and Alexa taking notice of it.

"There is no telling where it leads, but it certainly allow us to slip away undetected…" Alexa commented.

"Then its time to repay them for their services…" He replied.

 **POV Master Chief;**

"Cortana, what were those things?"

"I'm not sure. Some sort of advanced defense A.I.s" She replied. "Now come on, let's figure out where that transit system dumped us."

Chief walked forward, placing Cortana into a small console. In the distance he could see a strange planetary core with two beams of light attached to it.

"Where's _Infinity_?" He asked.

"This is the core alright… but _Infinity_ is definitely not here." She answered. "That satellite in the center is amplifying the ships broadcast."

"Maybe we can use it to respond."

"Perhaps. Those beams coming off of it are creating the interference we've been experiencing, we'd have to take them out to contact _Infinity._ " She replied.

"Can you get us there?" He asked.

"I'm opening a portal to the first beam pylon, grab me and let's go."

Chief pulled her from the console, and turned towards the gateway she had just opened up. He took one last look around before walking through it. Moments later they emerged into a strange passageway leading outside, shrouded in a light fog.

"This is the first pylon?" Chief asked.

"No, this is as close as I could get us." She replied.

He continued outside, in the distance was a tower with a beam of light reaching far into the sky. The landscape around him was rocky and barren.

"Contacts!" Cortana warned, as multiple Crawlers began to scatter.

Chief looked around while continuing on the path set by Cortana. Without warning a loud inaudible screech filled the air, the same ones immerged once more.

"They're back!" She said.

Taking action, Chief pulled out his magnum, firing a single round into each of the Crawlers heads. He looked at the sides of the rocky walls surrounding him as more began to climb down towards him. He quickly dispatched each of them with a single shot to the head, running towards the marker Cortana had set for him.

"Those weren't the same things we saw in the terminals." He commented.

"But they're connected alright." She replied.

As he proceeded forward he came across a light bridge and activated it, walking across into a small valley.

"Look out!" Cortana yelled.

Without warning, a large creature jumped down onto him. It opened up its face revealing a blue skull. He reacted quickly, throwing a punch directly into the side of its head. Chief kicked it off of him, climbing to his feet just as the creature teleported away.

"Well he's just a ray of sunshine isn't he?!" Cortana remarked.

He readied his assault rifle and ran forward. He rounded a bend just as more began to teleport away.

"More of them?" He asked.

"Similar phasing activity at the edge of our sensors, we're about to get busy." She replied.

Chief rushed forward as more of the smaller creatures climbed down off of the rocks. He switched back to his magnum and took up cover behind a small rock. He gunned down each one of them with a single shot. Chief dove out of the way as a Pulse grenade landed next to him. In front of him was another large creature, similar to the one before.

He began unloading the clip in his assault rifle, destroying its shields. Chief switched to his magnum once again and fired four rounds into its head, killing it.

"I've found out something interesting about our friends." Cortana commented. "When the big ones explode its actually a data purge."

"Can you tap into it?" Chief asked.

"So far I've found multiple accounts referring to the big ones as Promethean Knights, beyond that, no." She answered.

He continued walking forward, reaching a door that leads to a pathway. As chief neared the end, the door opened up to reveal a large amount of Crawlers and a few more Knights.

"The sooner we get there the better." Cortana stated.

"Then let's get moving." He replied, charging head on into the fight…

 **There is part 1! Let me know what you think. Again, sorry for the wait, its hard to find time to write while having to worry about school assignments and other things. I will begin working on part 2 as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
